Demon's Prey
by GilbertMcBritterz
Summary: UkUs, with hints of Asakiku. Rated M for later chapters, and words. As well as 2p!Uk1p!Us. major plot twists
1. Chapter 1

Alfred smiled, handing the customer the coffee the woman had ordered. " Have a great day!" The American grinned, watching as the woman simply shrugged and left.

There were some pretty good advantages to working at a small cafe.  
You got to meet a lot of new people, and if they were regulars, you could talk to them everyday.

The door opened with the small jingle of a bell, and a woman with waist-length pale blond hair walked into the age and up to the front counter, glaring at anyone who got in her way.

" Where"s Ivan?" she growled, her eyes hardened with possessiveness. Natalia was well known for her short temper when it came to her brother, and was extremely over-protective of her older sibling.

Alfred practically trembled in his sneakers, but of course it wasn't in fear, because Alfred wasn't afraid of anything! " Where. Is. He?" she growled, pronouncing each syllable seperately.

Except that. "I-I'm bit sure... N-Natalia... But I th-think he said something about going out somewhere with Y-Yao..." Natalia growled, then left. Alfred sighed in relief when the door shut after the Belarussian.

"Alfred." A familiar voice with a rather obvious British accent called out to him.  
" Would you happen to have a phone on you? Mine died and I need to call Kiku... To let him know that I'll be late meeting him..." Alfred mentally died a little, nodding and handing him the phone from his pocket.

The Brit smiled, taking it and typing the number of his Japanese boyfriend. " Hello? Kiku? Hi, it's Arthur..." Alfred could faintly hear the other mans voice over the phone. " ah... Arthur-kun... I've been needing to talk to you... Look... Umm... Don't bother coming tonight... I... Think we should stop seeing each other... I'm sorry..." the line beeped, signaling that Kiku had hung up.

Arthur looked... Heartbroken, to say the least. He had small tears at the corners of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. " Thank you Alfred.." he mumbled, setting the American's phone on the counter in front of him.

Alfred watched as Arthur left, his hopes instantly rising. Arthur was now single... He had a chance!

* * *

yup. new story.

Ukus, slight hints of Spamano, PruCan, and past mentions of Asakiku and PruIta.

Deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He stood in front of Arthur's Apartment door, wearing a black t-shirt, some jeans, and a purple hoodie. He bit his lip nervously, holding his hand up to knock on the door. " Ahhh, I can't do this." He mumbled, pulling his hand back and pacing down the hallway a bit.

As far as he knew, Arthur had been single for two weeks now, which meant he should be over Kiku by now... And Alfred, being the awesome hero he was, was planning to take said Brit out on a date. But... "Goddamnit why can't I just knock on the stupid door, and ask that stupid british dude out.?" He cursed himself, slowly making his way back towards Arthur's door.

" Ok... I got this..." He raised his hand, and knocked on the wooden door to Arthur's apartment.

...

Then knocked again.

...

" What? Is he not even home? How am I supposed to ask him on a date if he's not even here?! Why don't I think these things out oh God I'm such a failure." Alfred turned, feeling rejected and ready to give up and go home.

"... Alfred? What are you doing here?" Arthur stood in the hallway, a plastic grocery bag hanging in hid hand.

" Oh... hey... Arthur... I didn't see ya there..." The American laughed nervously, slowly side stepping away. " I was just... ummm... gonna come... ask you something..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, steeping towards his door and putting the key in the lock. He looked up. " Well? What is it you wanted to ask?

"shit."

"Excuse me?"

Alfred mentally kicked himself. " Sorry.. I just... wanted to know If you uhh..."

Arthur looked at Alfred in annoyance. " Go on... "

"Do you... Have any books you think I'll like?" Alfred blurted it out, then mentally procceded to murder himself.

Arthur's eyes lit up slightly, and he opened the door. " Yeah, of course! Come on in. I'll show you a few." He smiled, waiting for Alfred to go inside before closing the door... and locking it.

Alfred looked around the Brit's spacious apartment with slightly wide eyes. "Woah Iggs... You got It made..."

Arthur shrugged, walking in and dissapearing into another room. Alfred could hear the bag being set down. "I guess..." He mumbled, coming back out into the main room and lifting a hand in the general direction of a rather large bookshelf. " Go ahead and take a look around..."

Alfred nodded, making his way over to the bookshelf. "So.. ummm... Are you.. busy this weekend?" He didn't dare look at Arthur now, his face burning slightly.

"... I'm sorry... Alfred no. It's only been two weeks... and... I just... no... maybe some other time.." Alfred could hear slight sniffling behind him, and bit his lip. 'Shit... I didn't mean to make him cry...' He grabbed a book off the shelf at random. " Hey... this one looks pretty interesting... mind if I borrow it?"

Arthur just nodded, hiding his face. "Yeah... go ahead, Alfred..." Alfred nodded, going over to Arthur and pulling him into a hug. " Look.. it'll be ok dude... you're stronger than this..."

Arthur looked up, smiling slightly. "Yeah... thanks.. Your a really... good friend, Alfred.."

...ouch.

Alfred nodded, and quickly left, before Arthur could see how much the word 'Friend' had bothered him.

"Ah, the friend zone... what a lovely place to be..." Alfred mumbled grouchily as he closed the apartment door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred banged his head against the wall of his apartment, paying no attention to the slight headache he had given himself. He was stupid for thinking Arthur would be willing to start another relationship this soon after ending one with Kiku.

The American stopped, and sighed. " Goddamnit... I can't believe he friend-zoned me..." He mumbled, opening his eyes slightly and walking to the kitchen of his small apartment. He bit his lip, opening the fridge and grabbing a coke.

"meh... this day sucks..." Alfred mumbled, going to the couch and plopping down onto it. He drank a swig of the soda, and looked over at a notebook. " Maybe I just... need to build up to it... Make Arthur see me as a possible boyfriend..."

* * *

Alfred smiled, watching as Arthur walked into the cafe. ' Here we go...' He thought to himself, smiling politely as he handed a woman and her daughter the two hot chocolates they had ordered. Arthur walked up to the counter, and was about to speak when Alfred cut in.

"The usual?" Arthur nodded, and Alfred stepped away from the counter to make the tea the Brit usually asked for.

Alfred heard the door open, then someone screamed. There was a gun shot, and the American turned to face a man holding a gun to his face. Alfred eyes widened, and he looked around the barrel of the gun. Arthur had been shoved to the side.

"ummm... C-can I help you, s-sir?" Alfred trembled slightly, his voice shaking. The man growled. " Just empty the register." Alfred raised an eyebrow. " Really?" His voice was surprisingly firm, and his shaking was minimal. " Are you really goin to just rob a cafe? Do you even realize you'll most likely get caught? Just give it up dude. You've already killed someone. Let's not make it any worse than that."

The man smirked. " If I've already killed one..." He put his finger over the trigger of the pistol. " What's the difference in one more?"

"Alfred!"

That's when everything went black, and Alfred's world exploded in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred opened his eyes slowly, confused by the pounding in his head. He was momentarily blinded by a bright white light, and absentmindedly mumbled to himself. " Am I dead?" He mumbled, speaking to noone in particular.

It surprised him when he heard a small gasp, and felt something wrap around his right hand. " A-Alfred? no... No you not dead..." A familiar, heavily accented, voice spoke from that side of him. It sounded disbelieving, but incredibly happy. "Alfred... your not dead.." he voice whispered.

Alfred furrowed his eye bows in confusion, and turned his head slightly to look to that side of him. Pain shot up his spine, settling in the back of his neck, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing his attention on the disheveled figure siting next to the bed.

Arthur's blonde hair was far messier than it usually was, which really said something, and he had slight bags under his eyes. Alfred's eyes narrowed slightly, and he sighed. " dude... you look horrible..." He mumbled, his throat burning from the use.

Arthur let out a dry laugh. " I'm in better shape then you are, Al. You've been in the hospital for the last week or so." The British man sighed, pulling his hand back from Alfred's.

"That man.. who came into the shop, he aimed to kill... and he would have.. If I... If someone hadn't knocked the gun off target. As it was, the bullet just got your temple. The doctors say you can't leave until their sure your alright..." He seemed to come out of a slight daze, and looked closely at Alfred's face." Are you alright? Your not in pain or anything are you?"

Alfred hesitated to answer the question, seeing as the Brit seemed to be acting rather overprotective now. Arthur seemed to note his hesitation, and growled slightly. " Alfred..." he warned threateningly. Alfred shook his head slightly, just a little bit, so as not to case that slight pain in his neck. " no Arthur... Calm down I feel fine."

Arthur seemed more at ease after that, relaxing in the chair. He looked almost asleep on his feet, er, arse. Alfred sighed, resting his hand on Arthur's cheek with little difficulty, despite the Americans condition. "Arthur... why are you here still? Just go home, and rest. Go eat some food. Dude you look like crap."

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. " I look like crap?" He shook his head. " I'm fine. I'm not leaving until I can be sure you're not going to fall into another coma or something."

Alfred chuckled, then winced at the pain that radiated from his head at the action. he groaned slightly, closing his eyes. Arthur jumped up, looking extremely worried, especially for the British man. "Al? Are you okay?" he questioned. Alfred shook his head again, managing to mumble. " I'm... fine Artie.. Just a small headache."

"That's complete Bollocks and you know it." Arthur growled, leaving the room, but only momentarily. A nurse came in after him, and quickly looked over his chart, and well as all of the machines around him. Basic Hospital stuff. After that she came around to the other side of Alfred. "What hurts?" She asked, in a warm, soothing voice Alfred believed all hospital staff should have.

He sighed. " Just my head, and when I move my neck, my spine..." She nodded. "We'll have to give you more painkillers. I'm afraid they will knock you out, only for a short time though..." She looked over at Arthur. " So I wold say whatever it is you want to say before he goes out." She spoke more to Arthur than Alfred, as if she knew something about the Brit that Alfred didn't.

Arthur sighed, nodding slightly. " Thank you." The nurse nodded, then did something to he IV drip, although Alfred couldn't quite see what it was. She left the room, just as Alfred was beginning to feel tired, as if he hadn't slept in hours. Arthur leaned forward. " look... Alfred... it wasn't just any other person that saved you.." He began, but Alfred cut him off. "Arthur... you look so pretty... like an angel.." He mumbled, giggling slightly. Arthur facepalmed.

"look I'm trying to tell you something important." He growled slightly, not amused by the American's woozy state.

"Awww... bt Come on Artie, it's true... ya got wings an' a halo 'n everythin'" He chuckled. Arthur's eyes widened slightly. " You... You can see them?" He questioned. Alfred made a funny face at Arthur. " Uhh.. yeah... Didn't I just.. d-describe it to ya in god detail?" Arthur looked down. "I see..Well Alfred. I saved your life."

Alfred turned his head slightly, with the smooth mobility of a drunk man. "Huh?" He felt his eyes starting to close, as he began to fade out.

" I'm an Angel, Alfred. I saved your life."

And then everything went black once again.


	5. Chapter 5

~Arthur's POV~

"Look... I know the rules, but... come on I had to tell him... Arthur sighed, resting his head in his hands. " I understand, Arthur-san... But I don't make the rules. If... _That_ happens, then... _you know who_ will be able to take him... You have to get Alfred-san to love _you_, despte who you really are." Kiku explained, sitting next to Arthur on the rock that hung out over the water.

Arthur sighed, looking at his reflection on the surface of the lake. He looked like a regular person, if you took away the large white wing currently tuckedin. Arthur bit his lip, running his finger over the pillow-soft white feathers.

"I can't let that happen. _He_ will not get Alfred." Arthur growled possessively.

There was a sudden childish, almost frightening giggle from across the small lake, sending a chill down Arthur's spine.

"Aw, how cute~" The familiar voice cooed. "Little Artie thinks he can keep me from Alfie~"

"...Oliver."

Said male suddenly appeared, his wn light blondeish pink hair glistening in the sunlight peeking through the trees.

He looked exactly like Arthur, with the different hair color, as well as bright blue instead of the deep green. Oliver grinned creepily, steeping towards the two angels, seeming to simply walk along the top of the water.

"I won't let you have him, scum." Arthur growled, rising to his feet. Oliver giggled eerily, and Arthur could see a shudder run visibly through Kiku's body.

"Well that's too bad. Because there is no way you can stop me~." Oliver spoke in a slightly sing-song darted forward, tackling Arthur and pinning him to the ground. He ran his fingers over Arthur's wings slowly.

"And there's no way for you to warn little Alfie... Not if your wings are ruined~" He grinned evilly, grasping a handful of the feathers and ripping them out.

Arthur cried out in pain, struggling against Oliver's hold. "Stop!" He yelled.

Oliver looked down at Arthur with the same evil grin. " And why would I do that?" He giggled." Besides." Oliver's hair and eyes seemed to shimmer, before Arthur was staring at an about mirror image of himself. " I have to go take care of Alfred, make sure he recovers well." Oliver smirked, his hands blackening to razor sharp claws.

"And I'm not letting you get in my way this time."

* * *

~Alfred's POV~

Alfred groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He looked around the dark room, not recognizing the furniture. Alfred's half asleep memories drifted back to him, and Alfred sat up. " Arthur?" He called out cautiously. " Yes?" The door opened, spilling light into the room.

Alfred blinked against the sudden light that temporarily blinded him. " Where... A I?" He questioned, looking past Arthur. "Your at my apartment." The Brit answered simply. " I checked you out of the hospital, but brought you here so I can keep an eye on you." Arthur stepped into the room, walking over to Alfred and resting a cool hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?" Arthur looked at Alfred almost worriedly. Alfred shook his head. "nuh-uh. I feel fine." He smiled slightly at Arthur. " Sorry to have worried ya, dude."

Arthur chuckled slightly. " You were shot, Alfred. I'm always worried about you."

Alred shrugged slkightly. " meh, it was nothing, really."

Arthur's eyes flasjed slightly, and for a moment, they appeared blue. " Alfred, you were shot at! How can you say it was nothing?!" Arthur looked down, a light blush flushing his cheeks slightly. " I was so worried about you..."

Alfred blinked. " Are you saying... you actually care about me?"

Arthur looked up, smirking slightly. " Oh, there's much more than just caring." Arthur muttered, leaning forward to press his lips against Alfred's.

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise, yet he quickly returned the kiss, overjoyed to know he wasn't the only one with the same feelings.

Arthur tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He flicked his tongue over Alfred's lower lipi. The American opened his mouth wider, closing his eyes. Arthur explored every part of his mouth.

Alfred moaned softly, feeling Arthur's hands slip under his shirt, starting to pull it up. Woah Woah Woah... Was Alfred... expected to bottom?

He squirmed away from Arthur's touch. " Woah there." he mumbled against the other's lips. " I'm topping here."

Arthur seemed to laugh, simply moving away from the broken kiss to move down Alfred's jaw and down to his neck.

Alfred felt a shudder run down his spine when Arthur stopped to suck a spot on his neck, then when he bit down on the flesh, he made a small noise, that he would never admit was a yelp.

"I bend for no man." Arthur pulled back slightly to whisper. " So you better start lubing up them arse cheeks."

Alfred felt his face flush a dark red, and he trembled slightly at the dark tone he could hear hinted in Arthur's tone.

Arthur leaned up, taking advantage by smashing their lips together again, instantly slipping his tongue into Alfred's mouth again.

The door slammed open, and Arthur was yanked away from Alfred by a growling figure. It... was Arthur? Two identical twins faced each other, both glaring. The only difference was that one Arthur was covered in blood, and walked with a slight limp.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER

WHAT NOW MOFO

I actually had a bit more written for this chapter, but I'll save that for later. :p


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The tension in the room was so thick and obvious the Other-Arthur/Oliver could have cut it with the knife currently gripped in his hand. The man's knuckles were white from the tightness of his hold on the weapon.

"Woah... Woah... Woah... Hold on here." Alfred got up on the bed, stepping between the two almost-look-alikes. " You two are fighting... over me? Like I'm some kind of trophy to be won?" Oliver seemed to calm a bit, focusing his attention on Alfred now. " Well... Yes." Alfred looked at Arthur, curious to see what his answer was. The Brit shrugged. " Yeah, pretty much."

"..." The American raised an eyebrow, looking between both men, then towards the ground. He suddenly let out an excited squeal. " Really? This makes me like Bella!" Alfred gushed, referring to one of the more recent popular things in the country, _Twilight_.

He looked between Arthur and Oliver. " But which one of you would be considered Edward, and which one Jacob?..." He trailed off. " Arthur! You are Edward... And this one's Jacob." He rested his hand on Oliver's arm lightly, while he winked at Arthur.

Both glared at each other again, and Alfred quickly fled back to the bed, sitting and watching them eagerly.

Oliver giggled evilly, lunging forward with the intent to stab Arthur in the gut, but the angel turned away from the weapon, grabbing Oliver's wrist and twisting it.

Oliver cried out, dropping the knife, although he quickly brought his knee up, giving Arthur a good knock to the crotch. The Briton gasped out, growling slightly as he fell to his knees.

Oliver grabbed a handful of Arthur's hair, pulling his head up so they looked each other in the eyes. " Any last words?" He questioned, tightening his grip. Arthur growled, smirking slightly. " Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Oliver tilted his head slightly, a grin on his face. " Yes." Arthur chuckled, looking up at Oliver defiantly. "You thought wrong." He whispered, then the window in the room burst open, glass shards flying into the room itself.

Alfred felt one of the shards scratch his cheek, and a liquid warmth drip from the cut. Kiku stood in front of the window, Raven black wings folded in, the same color as his dark hair. Two other men joined him, one with slightly wavy blonde hair and wings of the same color, and another with white hair and wings.

The albino darted forward with an obvious grin on his face, pulling Oliver away from Arthur. Kiku gestured at Alfred before going to join the others. The blonde stepped over to Alfred, holding a hand out. "Come, mon ami. " He urged in a clear French accent. " We need to get you out of here." Alfred took the hand, surprised when after a simple second, he was pulled up into the Frenchman's arms, and they went out the window.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Alfred finally spoke up, after about a half hour of flying. After they had passed the city limits, buildings gave way to lush forests and occasional roads. The blonde man looked at Alfred for a short moment, before looking ahead again. " Quincy. It's a small town a short ways away from Boston."

Alfred bit his lip. " What about Arthur?" The blonde chuckled. " Don't worry. The other's will catch up to us once they are done." Alfred nodded slightly. They continued on in silence for a few moments. " What's your name?" The American questioned, looking up at the Frenchman. " Francis..." He looked down at Alfred. " And it's nice to finally meet the boy Arthur's been fawning over recently." Francis smirked slightly. " I would be careful. He's more... dominating than you might think." The Frenchman warned.

Alfred snorted slightly. " Artie? No way." Francis chuckled. " Believe what you want. It will change sooner or later." He sighed. A few scattered buildings started appearing, and Alfred had the sudden feeling they were getting lower in the sky and closer to the ground.

Suddenly Francis tucked his wings in, diving straight for the ground. Alfred closed his eyes, preparing for death and surprised when he felt nothing but a cold chill. He opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw.

They seemed to have flown right through the ground, into a large cave. It was a large, open area, filled with platforms that looked like floating stages. Except not floating, since their were silver pole through the middle of each platform, holding the tiers of stages together and in the air.

People were standing on the platforms, some talking to each other, some simply sitting on the edges and reading. All of them had the same feathery wings that Francis, Kiku, Arthur. and the other albino dude had. were flitting about like birds, a few with papers or bags.

"Woah..." Alfred breathed in awe, looking around in an attempt to take everything in. Francis nodded. " I know. A little overwhelming at first, oui?" Alfred simply nodded, at loss for words.

A brown haired man flew up to them, drifting alongside them. He had one odd curl sticking off to the side, and seemed to be a rather happy person. " Ciao!" He smiled at Alfred, then looked to Francis. " He looks pretty beat up... Do you want me to take him to the infirmary?" Francis nodded. " Kiku, Arthur, and Gilbert will probably be in there soon as well."

The man nodded, carefully taking Alfred from Francis with a strength that seemed surprising for the small man. "Just tell them to come to me when they get in." Francis nodded, flying off.

"I'm Feliciano, by the way, but every one calls me Feli or ." He smiled brightly, taking off. It was then he started rambling. " Except Fratello... but he calls me Veneciano... I prefer Feli though."

Alfred was content letting the other man speak, and simply let him continue rambling. The voice calmed his mindless worries for Arthur, and lulled him off to the semi-peaceful oblivion of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred was awake, he could hear everything around him and feel the warmth of something touching his hand. His body, however,seemed content to stay asleep. His limbs felt heavy and, even when he tried, his eyes refused to open.

The American could hear hushed voices speaking, although he couldn't quite make out the words. It felt... unreal, like he was resting in some useless, unmoving shell.

It was then that he heard Arthur's voice again, as well as several others. " How is he?" It isn't too late, is it?" Arthur immediatly questioned, his being the first words Alfred could actually understand. Another voice, Feliciano's, answered the question. " He's fine Arthur. Just tired, I think. It has been a pretty long day for him," The Italian spoke in the same overly happy sounding tone.

" Don't worry, Arthur. It's not his time yet," another voice whispered, and Alfred felt a hand lightly touch his chest, where his heart was. " There's something stronger tying him here."

Alfred, if he could have, would have then looked at whoever was talking and ask what the heck the dude was smoking. Then again, he could ask himself that same exact question.

The hand left his chest, and the American felt a blazing white hot heat shoot through his body, making Alfred feel as if he was on fire. The pain left then, just as suddenly as it had come, and the heaviness seemed to fade from Alfred's body, allowing him movement again.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, needing to blink a few times for them to adjust to the flood of light. He looked over, spotting Arthur's slightly blurry form. " Hey... Did ya get him?" Alfred asked the Brit, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. " He ran, the bastard... Though he did promise to come for you..." It was then Alfred noticed Francis, Kiku, and the albino were also in the room, all watching him carefully like he would break at any moment. Francis spoke up then.

"But don't worry, mon cher," Francis said with a slight smile, ignoring the minor glare from Arthur, " We will not let that happen. You are too valuable." The albino grinned, moving his gaze to an empty spot in the corner. " That's right! We always protect the thing's closest to us!" He cheered, grinning sheepishly when Arthur turned to glare at him.

Alfred sat up, with some difficulty. " Well... do I have to stay here?" The American questioned, frowning slightly. Arthur nodded. " Yes. We need to be able to keep an eye on you," He brought his glare away from the albino, his gaze softening when he looked at Alfred, " to make sure you stay safe."

Alfred sighed, pouting and looking down at the sheets of the bed he was laying in. "... Can I at least have some clean clothes? These ones are all... bloody and dirty..." He mumbled, having effectively regressed into an almost child-like pouting mood.

Arthur chuckled and nodded, turning away to wave Kiku over. They spoke for a moment in hushed whispers, then Kiku left, going out a window out into the main area of the underground city.

He returned a little while later, carrying a small stack of neatly folded clothes. He handed them to Arthur, and everyone else left the room, leaving the two alone. Arthur fidgeted awkwardly, holding the clothes out to Alfred.

" Look... I would love to let you go out... but Oliver won't give up easily... please... just endure this for a while," Arthur practically begged, a pure concern shining in his green eyes. Alfred looked up at him, smiling softly and taking the fresh clothes for him. " Alright," he grinned mischeviously, getting up and starting to unzip his hoodie, " I'll try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

Alfred sat on the edge of the platform outside of the room he had been giving, swinging his feet. He sighed, laying back, but leaving his lower legs hanging over the edge.

Arthur landed lightly a few feet away from him, quickly tucking his wings in and settling next to Alfred. "Hey..." He mumbled, looking down at Alfred. " How have you been?"

Alfred glared back up at Arthur, flailing his arms slightly. " I'm so bored!" He complained, resting his hands back on his stomach. " There is absolutely _nothing_ to do here!" He pouted, giving Arthur a pointed glare.

The angel sighed, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Alfred. " Come on then," He urged, " I'll show you something much... funner."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, sitting up and taking the hand. " You aren't going to drop me off the edge, are you?" Arthur chuckled. "Don't give me any ideas now."

* * *

Alright.

There ya go.

I can't really do anything else with this chapter.

so... yeah...

Reviews are what keep me going.

peace out


	8. Chapter 8

Demon's Prey

Alfred took in a deep breath of fresh air the second Arthur led him back above ground. Everything seemed brighter and much more beautiful than it used to seem to the American. The sound of breeze rustling through the air, bringing the fresh scent of the nearby lakes and streams brought a happiness and calm over the American, bringing a soft smile to his face.

Arthur watched Alfred with a small smile of his own, letting him down onto the ground but keeping a gentle grip on his hand. Alfred didn't mind though, actually quite enjoying the warm, protective feeling of the British… man's (?) hand around his. Alfred looked around at the view he had, before feeling Arthur's hand lightly tug at his. "Come on. It gets better," he spoke softly, almost like he was afraid of breaking The American's happiness for the mood he had developed while underground.

Alfred nodded a bit, following the Brit as he walked onto a small path hidden by the trees. Arthur looked back at Alfred, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the angel curiously. "What's with that look?" he questioned. Arthur laughed, "Nothing, I'm just positive you'll love this, and I can't wait to see your face when you see it."

Alfred made a small face, but continued to follow anyway. After a few minutes of walking along the dimly lit dirt trail, it seemed to widen, opening to a rather large clearing. There was a large almost-lake in the middle of the clearing, one that obviously got its water from a small stream leading to the area that moved around a few obstacles, creating a small waterfall.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly, looking around the grassy area at the base of the waterfall. "Woah… Please tell me this is what you wanted to show me?" He looked back over at the Brit, who simply smirked and shrugged. "Somewhat. Although," he walked around the edge of the water, towards the base of the fall, "What I really wanted you to see is inside," Arthur smiled, carefully stepping onto a large rock with its top above the water's surface.

Alfred made a slight face at Arthur, furrowing his eyebrows. "Inside?" he questioned, walking around the lake in the same path Arthur had taken, "How do you go… inside a waterfall?" Arthur chuckled. "You need to learn to stop asking questions and just go with it."

The American stuck his tongue out at Arthur, watching as the angel carefully stepped onto the next stone, a bit closer to the waterfall itself. There seemed to be a path of stones in the water, leading right of to the base of the fall itself. They made their way across the rocks, and Arthur gave Alfred one last excited smile, almost that of a young child when it discovered a treasure or something new, and seemed to disappear into the running water.

Alfred looked around with wide eyes, staring at the waterfall in shock. It showed no trace of Arthur, almost like he had simply disappeared into thin air. "Come on, Alfred," Arthur's voice spoke, coming from the direction of the water fall. Alfred stared at the water in confusion. " A-Artie?"

A blur appeared in the water. The large white wings behind the main blur assured Alfred that is was indeed Arthur. He stepped a bit closer to the water, not hearing the shouts and yells of his name behind him as something seemed to call out to him, pulling him through the water and towards the figure.

Alfred let out a surprised gasp from the chill of the water hitting him, instantly soaking his clothes and hair. He blinked water out of his eyes, looking around a dim cave. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion when he couldn't see anyone else in the area. "Arthur?" He called out, looking towards the back, shadowed area of the cavern. There was a low chuckle, one that sent chills running down Alfred's spine. "Close enough," A voice purred, and Alfred felt that same pulling feeling in the back of his mind. He walked closer and closer to the back of the cave, his body and mind seeming to ignore every instinct that told him something was wrong.

He knew that it wasn't Arthur. Arthur didn't sound like that, or stay hidden like… whoever this was seemed to be doing. "Who are you?" Alfred called out weakly, totally unheroically.

A small insane giggle told him exactly who it was. Alfred froze, beginning to feel the initial effects of his own fight-or-flight response. His heartbeat pounded in his chest, echoing all the way to where he could feel his temples throbbing with each beat.

A sudden pressure on his chest frightened Alfred for a brief moment, until he felt his back hit the ground. 'Oh Shit! What is he doing?! Fuck, I can't feel anything!'

Alfred's body was slowly going numb, like his limbs had fallen asleep and didn't seem to want to wake up, no matter what he did. He could only weakly shake his head, and squirm slightly. He felt his mouth being forced open, and a small round object was placed on his tongue.

Water soon filled his mouth, and Alfred was forced to open it, or drown continuing to be stubborn. He swallowed quickly, then prodded at the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The small object, whatever it was, had disappeared. Alfred instantly felt panic bubble in his chest.

A low chuckle echoed in Alfred's ears, and he could feel a cool breath ghost across his cheeks. Bright, neon blue eyes entered his field of vision, darkened by the lack of light and a cruel, merciless look in the demon's eyes.

"Welcome to my home, my lovely little bird~," Oliver cooed, picking Alfred up to carry him bridal style back into the darkness of the hidden cavern. Alfred could feel himself losing control, the edges of his vision blurring and darkening. Before he knew it, everything went black and the American fell unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, Alfred was met with two sights. One, several dim candles were lit in a small room. And two, metal bars. Alfred slowly sat up, looking around him in a slightly blurred daze. He was in… almost a cage. The metal bars were beautifully sculpted, looking like black metal vines climbing up toward a steeped roof. The bottom was made of the same metal, although Alfred laid quite comfortably on a large pile of feather soft pillows and blankets.

"Awake, are we?" A voice questioned, although the American couldn't quite make out the form through slightly blurred vision. His glasses were gone, he could feel them missing from their usual perch on his face, but that didn't explain how things were this hazy… or why he felt so hot…

Oh shit. The small tablet he had been forced to take earlier... was it… what he thought it was?


	9. Chapter 9

**before ya read this. There is non-con(?) as I was warned by my girlfriend...**

**not sure exactly what that means but yeah... **

**they more ya know**

* * *

Alfred swallowed thickly around the knot in his throat, looking around the dimly lit room, his eyes wide in fear. He could feel his face flushed, the heat practically radiating from his face. His breath came out in short pants. Alfred could see his breaths, realizing the room itself was colder than he felt, which explained the slight chill and goose bumps on his arms.

"Nice to see you're finally up and about, bird~" The voice purred, a blurred figure coming closer to the vined black metal of the cage. Alfred could make out light, pale blonde hair, as well as extremely milky pale skin. Oliver.

Alfred gasped out in fear, scrambling away from the edge of the cage, over the darker metal bottom of the cold metal cage. His skin felt overly warm against the chilling cold of the metal, causing him to tremble in a mixture of fear and the underlying pleasure he felt from the cool touch of the metal against his flushed skin.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Alfred questioned, noting that his voice was much shakier and a bit more… husky that he thought it usually was. Oliver chuckled, trailing his fingers along the cage walls as he walked around his, keeping his predator-dark gaze on the American.

Alfred felt a chill run down his spine when his sapphire blue gaze met that of the demon, and he visibly shuddered. Oliver smirked slightly, keeping his eyes locked onto Alfred's.

The foreign, pulling feeling swept over Alfred again, and he could vaguely feel himself moving closer to Oliver, over the feeling that somewhere he knew that the demon could get rid of the feeling, the pull and unwanted pleasure that the touch of every object seemed to bring a shiver down the teen's spine.

The demon opened a small door in the side of the cage, gesturing for Alfred to come closer. Despite his mind's begging pleas to get farther away, he went to the pale man, wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck and pressing his lips against the others needily.

Oliver returned the kiss, instantly slipping his tongue into the flushed American's mouth, and kissing him hungrily. Alfred's mind just barely registered the hand that wrapped around his waist possessively. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. Alfred ran his fingers up into Oliver's hair, running his fingers through it and tugging on it.

Oliver pulled back after a moment, lifting Alfred up into his arms. He leaned in and bit the American's neck, sending another shiver up his spine and causing a small moan to fall from his lips. He pushed against Oliver's shoulder's weakly, Attempting to pull his head away. " n-no... Stop..."

Oliver growled slightly, his eyes and tone darkening in that single moment. " You were being so cooperative," he purred, the tone sending a chill up Alfred's spine, one of fear, " You should just stay with that attitude, or I'll have to get rough."

Alfred froze, feeling tears come to his eyes. " Stop it." He whispered, pushing a bit harder against Oliver's shoulders, a hand slipping down to push at his chest. " I don't love you," he mumbled quietly, " You aren't Arthur."

Alfred suddenly felt his throat squeezed, and the air he needed refused to go to his lungs. He struggled, pulling at the pale hand wrapped around his throat. "You think I care that I'm not that stupid Angel?!" Oliver roared, glaring down at Alfred. His grip on Alfred's throat tightened, and the blonde gasped out, tilting his head back and struggling to get in a breath.

Oliver loosened his grip, just enough to allow Alfred to breathe, but kept it tight enough there was still a pressure on the American's windpipe. " Are you going to behave now?" the demon questioned, leaning in close to Alfred's face.

Alfred glared at Oliver, taking in the much needed breaths that eased the ache in his lungs. "Never." He growled slightly, preparing himself for the tightening on his throat. There was none.

Oliver seemed to pull away from him completely, and Alfred believed he had left the room completely until he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He gasped out in pain, looking at the appendage.

Three long, red claw marks tainted his skin, looking almost like burn marks. The tears flowed from Alfred's eyes at the pain, and after a moment Alfred was forced onto his stomach, and his hands were bound behind him with rope.

He yelled out for help, hoping that... truly anyone would hear him. Alfred's face was slammed against the cold rock ground, and he could feel blood well up from a scratch on his cheek. He whimpered, feeling Oliver touching his behind, which was currently up in the air, if Alfred's sense of direction was correct at the moment.

Alfred let the tears flow freely, even if it wouldn't have been considered hero-like. He didn't care anymore.

Everything felt dark, and Alfred knew when Oliver finally got to the part where the demon would be enjoying himself, even if Alfred himself was dying slowly on the inside.

He simply cried, screaming out for help until he was gagged, although still whimpering when he was muted.

There was nothing but darkness in the cold Hell, and Alfred began to winder if he'd ever see the light again.

Or if Arthur would ever find him.

Oliver put Alfred back in the cage once he was done with him, unbinding him and leaving the room, after making sure the cage door was closed and locked.

Alfred curled up in the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his forehead on his knees and cried, his sobs echoing in the now-empty cavern.

He felt nothing, except for an empty, cold despair.

His bright, sun-filled personality had been wounded by a dark shadow.


End file.
